


Makoto Goes to Leon's Awesome Party!

by SchoolSukks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Humor, I might add characters from the other Danganronpa games as each chapter goes on, Multi, My First Fanfic, Naehiro is GOAT, Ships are eventual, Spoopy voice tones, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolSukks/pseuds/SchoolSukks
Summary: Leon asks everyone in the friend group table if they wasn't to have a party at his house. Makoto is happy with the idea of spending a party with his friends. He isn't aware that the days following the party and the day of the party will change his life forever.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto (one-sided), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Makoto Goes to Leon's Awesome Party!

It was lunch time at Hope's Peak Academy. 

Makoto, Chihiro, Aoi, Sakura, Mondo, Ishimaru, Kyoko, Celeste, Leon, Sayaka, Yasuhiro, Hifumi, Junko, and Mukuro grabbed their meals and sat at their group table in the cafeteria. The 14 Ultimates started to become a friend group when a certain classmate, the Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi, endlessly encouraged everyone in his class to be friends with one another.

Mostly everyone complied, even the more secluded ones such as Celeste and Kyoko gave it a shot and became friends.

However, Byakuya and Touko didn't try to make friends with their classmates. Byakuya didn't like anyone in Class 78th (or anyone at all for that matter) so he just shrugged it off, refusing to make friends with commoners.

Then, there was Touko. Touko didn't want to make friends because of her social anxiety, and not to mention her unhealthy mentality that everyone holds a grudge against her.

After a few weeks of the 14 Ultimates bonding with one another, they became a friend group, a huge friend group, and everything worked out between the 14 of them.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after they sat down, Leon asked--

"You guys wanna have a party at my house?

After he said that there were a few speculative expressions on some of the Ultimates faces. Then Mondo responded with--

"Dude, I've been to your house and it's shit, hell no." Mondo said with a concerned look on his face. 

"Bro! Language!" "Sorry…" Mondo responded to Ishimaru scolding him. "Hey, it wasn't shit!" Leon refutes. "Wait, what do you mean by "wasn't"?" Mondo asked. 

"Oh yeah, about that. My family and I have recently moved to a new house, and, let me tell you, it's more lit than the old one!" Leon said proudly. 

"Imagine using the word 'lit' unironically." Aoi said while shoving her face with donuts. "But I'm being serious! The new house is bigger! It has two floors, three bathrooms, a backyard, and a pool!" Leon said proudly once again. 

When Leon mentioned the pool part, Aoi's eyes sparkled.

"Talk about being lucky! My house burnt down!" Yasuhiro exclaimed with a sad tone. "Oh yeah, your house burnt down…" Leon responded while scratching the back of his head. 

"Wait, if you don't have a house anymore, then where do you live?" Celeste asked Yasuhiro with her usual blank expression. 

"Right after my house burnt down, I used the money I had saved up and rented a small apartment. It's far from the Academy but at least I have somewhere to stay." Yasuhiro said in a somber tone. 

"Wait a moment! You guys haven't said if you're going to my party or not?!" Leon said right after Yasuhiro stopped talking, not giving the others time to respond.

"Well, what's there going to be at the party? You never said anything about that!" Junko said "Yeah... What is there going to be at the party, Leon?" Mondo asked.

"Uh… There's going to be food and uhh.. Music?" Leon said as he began to sweat from his forehead. 

In reality, Leon hadn't really planned out anything.

"That sounds boring." Mukuro said coldly. "Yes indeed! I agree with you, Ms. Ikusaba!" Hifumu replied to Mukuro with great enthusiasm. 

"Why would you invite us to a party if you haven't figured out what is going to be presented to us?" Kyoko asked Leon while looking visually concerned.

"I don't know! I asked that question because it just came out the dome!" Leon exclaimed as even more sweat began to come down from his forehead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm." Makoto thought to himself while he heard the voices from the other Ultimates outside his thoughts. "The thought of spending time at a party with my friends doesn't sound bad. But, after hearing what Leon has to offer, I don't think that will be possible… Wait, I know! I have the perfect idea!" Makoto exclaimed joyously in his mind.

"Hey guys, I have a suggestion!" The voices in the table went silent and the Ultimates were now staring at Makoto. 

"Since Leon doesn't have much to offer, why don't we all bring fun stuff to the party!" Makoto said. "You mean things like board games and such, right Makoto?" Sayaka asked with her left index finger under her bottom lip. "Exactly!" Makoto responded to Sayaka with a smile. 

"I see! That would certainly make the party fun! Great thinking, Makoto!" Ishimaru said to Makoto. "Yeah… Yeah! Yeah! Do that!" Leon was saying over and over again. 

"Quiet down." Celeste said with a demanding voice and a scary glare, and with that, Leon shutted up.

"I can bring pool toys!" Aoi exclaimed joyously.

"I'll perform at your house, Leon! I know that the only genre of music you like is Rock, and since that's most likely the genre of music that you're gonna put on at the party... I'm gonna change it up big time by performing at your house!" Sayaka exclaimed with a happy tone.

"Upupupu, well in that case; I, Junko Enoshima, will bring a copy of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe!" Junko exclaimed happily with enthusiasm in her voice.

"What?! That game can ruin friendships!" Yasuhiro said to Junko as she had a grin on her face. "Upupupu! That's the reason I love Mario Kart! It can bring so much despair!" Junko said with a spooky tone.

"Sister, I thought you said you were done with despair…" Mukuro said to Junko with a disappointed tone. 

"I lied! Upupupu! Doesn't that bring so much despair?!" Junko yelled out with enthusiasm as her arms were high up in the air. "Hey…! We don't need a Kokichi 2.0, thank you very much!" Aoi said with a worried expression on her face.

After a few arguments involving Junko, Junko's charade ended, and the other Ultimates began to talk about what they would bring to the party. 

Makoto was now beginning to feel excited, as the thought of him spending a party with his friends flooded his mind and made his heart pound rapidly.

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, that took way more longer than it needed to. Anyways, greetings everyone! I am a new user here on AO3 and I'm excited to finally post the Fanfic that has been in my mind for a couple of days. Development of chapter 2 might begin later on today or tomorrow, or perhaps on different day. Who knows! I just hope that school doesn't get in the way of the production of this Fanfic. Not to mention the geography paper that I have to do... A-anyways! Enough about that! I am more than happy to receive constructive critisism in the comments! I want to improve my writing abilities so that I can impress all of you! Well, that's about! I should really go to sleep, it's 3am and it's almost going to be 4. 
> 
> GOODBYE GUYS! HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
